Being A Parent
by Illuminet
Summary: Deciding Sin needs to learn how to read while still growing up, Sol doesn't expect the little event to trigger some of his older memories of Frederick, Aria, and That Man. COMPLETE


Being A Parent

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The Guilty Gear series and it's characters are property of Arc System Works.

:xXx:

"I don't want to!" The boy protests. His one eye of emerald blue looks defiantly at the older man. The man who is the closest thing to a father figure he's ever known.

"You ain't got a choice, boy. You want to be dumb all your life? You've got to learn the basics first. How do you expect to know anything without the ability to read, eh?" The older man says, scratching his head in annoyance. The kid showed talent in combat, but combat abilities alone would do nothing for him mentally. He would be a dullard without at least learning some basic reading.

"Books are for kids! See ya, old man!" Sin takes off in a mad dash to get away, and Sol doesn't even give chase.

"No matter how fast the growth, your still just a little kid." His foot stays heavily pressed on a chain, connected to a collar around the teen's neck. Like a dog who strays too far, Sin chokes as he is lifted off his feet by his own momentum, falling heavily on his back.

"Damn you, old man!" The boy spouts, dusting his white clothing off in annoyance.

"Just get this over with and we'll train in combat matters some more. Like I said, this is an important part of life, understand?" He knew these boring concepts went through one ear and out the other, but there was no skirting around the matter anymore. The boy didn't even realize how much of a fool he made himself look in front of that girl he was trying to impress, yet complete lack of knowledge of anything other than fighting turned her way off to him. Only about three years old, and Sin looked like a teenager. His intelligence was that of a baby. Sol had to remedy that quick.

'Too bad he didn't acquire the thirst for knowledge from either parent. Only the love of battle. How sad.' Sol pondered to himself as Sin plopped down the fallen tree branch where the older man sat, looking moody from having been forced into this situation. Sol brought forth a few easy books to teach children with, and one dictionary and encyclopedia, though he doubted Sin could get that far in either of the latter for some time. But for now he could get the kid to maybe motivate himself to read. Even as he read to the boy and helped him pronounce the words, his mind went on auto pilot, a memory starting to flicker in his head for some strange reason.

"_Frederick...I heard the news. Congratulations!" The scientist said. His silver hair framed around his face, yet there was a permanent shadow across his eyes. Why couldn't he see his eyes?_

"_What are you talking about, Pal?" His blue eyes looked questioning at the other man. This was his best friend..._

"_Why are you being so dense? I'm talking about Aria. I hear you two will be tying the knot." The man said. He readjusted his tie, smirking knowingly at Frederick. Frederick's cheeks redden slightly._

"_Ah, right...Aria." He said lamely, fingering a makeshift peppermint flavored cigarette. No actual smoking was authorized in the facility after all, and Frederick was doing his damn hardest to quit his habit ever since hooking up with the third head scientist of the Project. For once, his clothing was almost as immaculate in appearance to his fellow scientist. Usually his appearance was sloppy, never wearing a tie, a collared shirt not even ironed or buttoned up all the way and brown hair wild and spiked. in the earlier days his genius spoke for his raw character. It was probably the reason that he was rumored to be even smarter than the other two, and if not that, he possessed sheer potential due to amazing adaptability in any situation._

"_Is something bothering you about Aria?" The man spoke with concern. Frederick shook his head, chewing the butt of the peppermint flavored substitute cig._

"_Well...she's only half the problem. Me and her...I think she may be pregnant." He said in a lazy drawl trying to conceal his insecurities._

"_How is that so bad? She didn't even tell me. I'm surprised you would know." The other man spoke. Frederick shook his head._

"_I said I think, bud. It's just a hunch and not actual fact. But you know me better than anyone else, hell, we grew up together. You know how hard we've had it, especially myself. I've no parent to look to for a role model...how do I know how to take care of my son or daughter with love and caring when I didn't hardly have it myself in return? Books can only take one so far. If I had experience..." He couldn't continue, looking pensive as he stared ahead into empty white halls. His friend sighed._

"_I know how it was, Frederick. Everyone thought you were a cursed being, having survived that whole freak accident that caused the lives of nearly everyone else. You had to live like an animal out in the wilderness practically while I secretly gave you food to keep yourself alive. You've not even had a formal education, but your thirst for knowledge...It's what led up to this point. Honestly, I'm jealous of the talent you possess. This Project has moved by leaps and bounds thanks to you. I think your over thinking things though. You'll be a wonderful parent." He patted Frederick on the back reassuringly, a smile on his face._

Sin was looking at the book with some fascination, though his pronunciation still needed much work, he still showed quick capacity to learn. Satisfied, Sol looked away.

"That's enough for now, boy. Don't want to fry your brain. We'll continue this another time." He spoke, with a typical lazy drawl, yet seemed slightly off. Sin didn't notice, only realizing how late in the evening it was and slid off the trunk to go find a place to sleep and maybe hunt for some wild lizards and fruits for an evening snack. Sol breathing became ragged as he touched the side of his head.

'That was...what triggered that? The longest memory of Frederick's I've ever had in a long time. That time...him...and Aria....that was...' He wondered if raising Sin for the past three years so far was what brought that memory up. He rarely had memories that went as far back to when this body belonged to Frederick and the conversations he would have of That Man. He slipped into further memory, focusing as hard as he could until something was reached miraculously.

"_Frederick...what do you think the baby's gender will be?" Aria spoke to him, snuggling her head against his as sat in his chair, a chocolate flavored substitute cigarette in between his lips. He gave her a slight peck on the cheek._

"_It's too soon to know, Aria. The doctor wasn't even sure yet. Let's wait and see." He said simply, though looked slightly distracted by other matters. It didn't escape Aria._

"_Is something wrong, honey? You've been sort of spacing out throughout the day at work." She placed her arms around his neck, holding him close. A hand came up to caress one of her arms, coming up to play with silky red strands of hair._

"_Aria...do you remember our intent for the Project? The true intent? What are vision was for it? Your's? Mine? Our Boss?" He asked, also bringing his best friend in the mix of the conversation._

"_With the study of magic, we want to use the new energy source as a way to further Humans evolution, to gain greater survivability with our Planet's diminishing resources from the old technologies of the past." She said softly._

"_I talked to him today...about having lost faith in this Project." He said, slowly but firmly. She looked to him in surprise._

"_You've lost faith in what we are doing? To help our race? To help the Earth?" She was looking at his wide eyed with shock, as he seemed to have the greatest belief, rivaled only by their boss._

"_Think about it steadily, Aria. Already with the steps made, Gears are being used for a terrible purpose. They are lesser than animals that they originated from. Already several cases of them have been reported to be put into fights to the death like the caged cock fights of old. All because they lack even the base instincts they had originally. Only a verbal command sways them to do anything. If a Human underwent the conversion...I think it would be like killing them. An innocent life." Frederick's expression was grim. Aria averted her gaze._

"_I...you may be right. If animals lose even the base instincts to survive through the conversion, what could it do to a Human? If they lost base instincts then they would also lose more...free will." The thought had struck her several times but she dared not say anything, continuing to believe what the three of them were doing was for a just cause. But it also wasn't the first time good intentions could lead to devastating results._

"_Exactly." He said simply, leaning his head further against her own._

"_How did he react? To your words?" She asked. She felt him shiver._

"_I don't think he took it well. The look on his face...we talked only a little bit more, but he seemed way more subdued and somber. I didn't want him to think what we've done thus far to seem so wrong. On the same token, I couldn't keep the concerns bottled up any longer." He sighed, she felt his discomfort._

"_You two were the most excited about this Project. Neither path is wrong, but I can understand why you wouldn't feel comfortable with the results so far. I'm sure things will work out for the best. Let's stop thinking about such things for now." Aria kissed him on the side of the lips, making his substitute cigarette fall from his lips._

'Aria. In the end, no one could be saved. Not you, not our boss, not Frederick. I was the first of the damned results of the so called fruitful research of Human to Gear conversion. The Prototype, the Dragon...if not for Frederick's meddling, none of this could have been possible. My cursed existence.' He stares to Sin, sleeping peacefully amongst chewed up fruits and a lizard tail dangling from his mouth. It made him think of the child that Frederick and Aria never had. His jaw tightened. He knew he was not Frederick, but the memories were too painful to ignore. Frederick was the only link to what made Sol Badguy even remotely Human. Another memory came then, one that he was used to, being a fractured and short memory that would come up every now and again.

_'Would I have been a good parent to our child? Aria...I'm not so sure...'_

"_Frederick, stop doubting yourself. I can tell by that look on your face. You'll be a wonderful parent. A wonderful father. Our child will be the luckiest of any other."_

"_I guess so...and you will be a wonderful parent as well. A wonderful mother. That I can say with the utmost confidence."_

"_We should think of a name. We don't know if it will be a he or a she. Maybe we can think of a name, either a male or a female one. Or perhaps one that could be used for either one..."_

"Sin...you may hate your father at least...but you should cherish both your parents no matter what. It was because of their love that you continue to exist. That you were allowed to know a parent's love and caring. I was born without that luxury much like Frederick, nor can I be the father you truly crave for. I can only be who I am." He looked to the night sky. The stars were dim tonight. He could only promise to teach Sin how to survive and nothing more. It was the closest thing he could do for the lost souls of Frederick and Aria, as well as their unborn child.

"Sol...the name given if the child were born male. Valentine...the name given if the child were born female. Whoever you might have been given the chance...but maybe it's best you didn't live to see the true savagery of the world. Maybe the eternal and peaceful darkness was best...I don't know. I probably never will know..."

Fin...

Author Note-Hard to write a fic focusing so much on Frederick as this one did. Maybe that's why this story is fairly short. But with official artwork of Frederick, Aria, and That Man without a big cloak and about half his facial features revealed now out, I couldn't resist trying my hand at writing a bit about them.


End file.
